fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raven Tyran
Raven Tyran is a Mage from Blazing Soul and is considered to be the strongest non S-Class mage in the guild, as well as leader of The Tyrants team. Originally part of a dark guild, he quickly grew board of following orders, deciding to wander on his own instead of blindly doing as he was told. Even as a mage of a legal guild, Raven still acts however he wishes, and often finds himself butting heads with the authority's. He was taught the Ten Spells of the Flaming Gods at a young age, and can use up to the sixth spell. He considers this to be all he needs, as even as an uncompleted set, and clams that he is able to burn anything he wishes to ashes. Appearance Raven is a twenty four year old man with bleach white hair and blood red eyes. He stands at only five and a half feet tall, and possesses a rather slim build. He keeps his hair short, due to an accident where he lit his hair on fire when he was younger, and has a large burn scar on his right shoulder where he burned off the guild mark of the old Dark Guild who initially trained him. His new Blazing Soul emblem is located on his left shoulder and is colored red. Raven usually sports a simple attire, consisting of a black T-shirt with white diamonds and stripes running down the entire length of the torso. He also has a pair of grey jeans and black running shoes. When traveling, Raven dons a brown winter jacket with a white furred caller, and carries a blue denim knapsack to bring along supplies. He will generally discard his jacket and bag when entering into combat to avoid setting them alight. Alternatively, he will simply travel without them if he is staying somewhere away from the guild, calming that they just get in his way. Personality Though he is a mage of a legal guild, Raven still acts much like a dark mage would, using he magic to get what he wants and pushing through anyone who opposes him. Even within Blazing Soul, people believe that he is dangerously close to being labelled a threat by the Magic Council. Though, many also believe that there isn't anything anybody could do to stop him if he truly desired to do harm. He believes in the mantra of survival of the fittest, and anyone who wants to challenge him or change his mind has to fight for it. It is this reason, that he has not once been granted the chance to advance to an S-Class mage of Blazing Soul, as many rightly belive the title would to to Raven's head. Despite his arrogance, Raven is no fool when it comes to combat. If matched against an opponent he knows he can not defeat, he will simply walk away, rather than waste time fighting a loosing battle. He figures this is the smarter move, rather than fighting till the very end, considering it a waste to keep trying to overcome an insurmountable obstacle. He is very easy to goad into combat however, something which he has been trying to improve on since joining Blazing Soul with mixed results. Under Davin's watchful eye, and the knowledge that the Council would watch his every move, Raven has slowly been trying to change his mindset over the years since joining the guild. There is however, one person who Raven will listen to: the guild ace Zumma Drumgater. The problem is that is that Zumma and Raven are rarely at the guild together. As both prefer to do jobs that often take them out of the country. Luckily, Raven's numerous quirks and brash attitude make him fairly easy to read, and people have simply learned to put up with his attitude when he is around. Though he doesn't much care for what others think of him, the easiest way to get on his nerves is to suggest that he would betray his guild, or that he wouldn't fight to protect them. While his attitude would suggest otherwise, he does prefer being a member of Blazing Soul, compared to when he simply wondered the world on his open. He will fight for the sake of the people in it, but will also mock the people he is helping at the same time. Considering himself to be one of the strongest mages in the guild, Raves sees it as his duty to watch over everyone else should they get into trouble, which merely comes across as condescending to others given his near constant mockery. Anyone who goes after another member of his guild will have to deal with Raven's flames, though he won't push the mater if another member gets there first. He feels especially close with his team, as despite having overpowered them in a battle at one point or another, he feels a sort of mutual respect for each of them. He trusts Waylind Stoutsmen as second in command of his team, and often relies on Mace Gravlerock for advice. Terra Langly is the teams brawler, and often the first to jump into battle. Clair Gonso is the only one Raven has trouble dealing with, as her consent fawning for his attention has slowly worked him to his last nerve. Some have suggested that Raven return her advances, as her efforts have seemingly gotten more obvious over the years. Raven clams that he has never really consider it, but that any time he does, Clair does something to get on his nerves again, leaving them in what some in the guild have described as a relationship limbo. History While his origins are a mystery, Raven was recruited into Grimoire Heart by Hades when he was 3. Attempting to create powerful solders, Hades began experimenting on people with magic. One test involved implanting a group of children with Lacrima to boost there strength, a group Raven was a part of. Of all the kids involved in the experiment, Raven was the only survivor, earning notice from Hades. Handpicked from a group of other children, Raven was taken in by Hades and was taught magic to become a member of the 7 kin of purgatory. Because of the Lacrima implanted in him, Raven was able to learn three spells in the Ten Spells of the Flaming Gods set by the time he was 14. It was at this time that he was moved to one of Grimoire Heart's field bases, where he began actively working for the dark guild. By the time he was 17 however, Raven had grown board with taking orders from Hades. He had reached the 5th level in his magic and was beginning to think that constantly being sent on fetch jobs wouldn't let him test his strength. After unsuccessfully trying to convince Hades that he can do better, Raven decided to leave Grimoire Heart to peruse his own goals. Unsurprisingly, this didn't go over well with most of the other members of Grimoire Heart, who chased after him to either eliminate him, or convince him to come back. This likewise did not end well, as Raven was strong enough to fight off any pursuers sent after him. Upon one last return to his old camp, burned off his guild mark as a final challenge to his old companions, goading them into a relatively short but likewise brutal fight. Though he lit fire to an entire mountain in the proses, Raven was able to escape, leaving his old life behind. His freedom was relatively short lived however, as the wound he inflicted upon himself removing his old guild mark quickly became infected. What made matters worse, the nature of his fire magic made it imposable to heal with magic, so finding a doctor became his paramount concern. His search eventually brought him to the country of Bantia, in sertch of a dockter who specialises in treating mages, Jaina Donwheel. After convincing them to help him, as well as solving a few problems in town, he eventually joined the Blazing Soul guild. Though his rough attitude didn't sit well with some members, talking with the guild master Davin Vamiro convinced Raven to tone down his confrontational attitude. Still taking jobs that allowed him to wander, Raven began forming a team of powerful mages within the guild, which he nicknamed the Tyrants. His magic, combined with his confrontational mentality, Raven soon became recognised as the strongest non S-Class member of Blazing Soul. Magic Ten Spells of the Flaming Gods - Raven has been trained in this magic since he was old enough to stand. His teacher was the guild master Hades, who was grooming him to become a member of the seven kin of purgatory. Though Raven abandoned the guild before being nominated, he was already considerably farther along with his training than most expected. Even without training, Raven was extremely skilled in magic, becoming a 6th level user in just under twenty years. Three unique aspects of this magic make it stand out from the rest, as well as making Raven a considerably more frightening opponent. The first being that burns inflicted by his flames can't be healed with magic, making them all the more dangerous. The second trait, is that Raven's flames can't be consumed through the use of Slayer Magic, or any other form of magical absorption. Doing so will cause the consumer to suffer severe, even crippling stomach pain, depending on the amount of flames absorbed. the third, and arguable most dangerous trait, is that Raven possesses the capability to turn alight even other magical constructs, such as magic circles and barriers. This can be incredibly disruptive to any opponents he may face, as it can effectively shut down some users who rely on runes or other such magical apparatus. *'1st Spell: Agni' - A simple fire attack Raven uses in order to attack weaker mages, or intimidate opponents. More often than not, Raven will not call the spells name before attacking, simply opting to overpower opponents through the intense heat of his attack. Though often conjured from his hands, Raven sometimes breathes it from his mouth, ether to intimidate opponents or as a sudden means of attack. Additionally, being immune to his own heat, Raven will use this spell to super-heat the air around him to ward of opponents who favor close combat. This proves a highly effective deterrent, as just making contact with his skin when doing this is enough to cause first degree burns. *'2nd Spell: Nusku' - Raven generates a mass of arms made of fire from his back which can be used to catch fast moving targets. This is one of Raven's more versatile spells, as it can be used for much more than just dealing damage. The arms can be wrapped around himself as a shield, burning through anything that get's too close. He can also utilize this spell to increase his maneuverability by sending out a single arm as a grappling hook, or multiple of them to lift himself odd the ground and travel like a crude, burning spider. A favorite strategy of Raven's is to gather up objects around him and lob them at opponents, sometimes even pulling buildings apart to use the debris as Ammo. *'3rd Spell: Ra' - By condensing the flames into the palm of there hand, Raven generates a miniature sun like fireball and fires it at an opponent with a shooting motion. Upon impact, the spell will detonate in a fiery explosion, powerful enough that a single volley of this spell could have the destructive capability to level a house. Additionally, multiple instances of this spell can be conjured at once, allowing Raven to literally carpet bomb an area. Most consider this to be Ravens signature spell, as it is often the first he will call on in battle. *'4th Spell: Pele' - By designating a target, Raven creates a magic circle on the ground below it. Then the circle erupts into an inferno, incinerating anything on the inside. Alternatively, Raven can place the circle on large objects and use the output generated by the sudden burst of fire to turn them into ballistic projectiles. this is another favorite method of Raven's, turning large objects into makeshift rockets. As there is no explosion following the completion of this spell, these objects can keep flying for as long as Raven keeps the spell going, or until the object in question has ground itself to pieces. *'5th Spell: Radegast' - Raven channels his fire into a long spear like weapon hovering in front of him. This spear can be wielded by Raven without fear of being burned, and can even be thrown to attack far off targets. While it is made of fire, it still possesses the ability to cut through and deflect substances, though wounds become instantly cauterized because of the intense heat of the weapon. Raven will sometimes rely on this spell to defend himself in close combat, knowing that close combat is a particular weakness of his. The incredible piercing power, enough so to instantly melt metal, can also be used as a means of penetrating defenses, as Raven's flames are able to burn through other solid magic constructs. *'6th Spell: Cthugha' - The first of the more powerful spells of the set. Raven builds up a massive fireball over his head, then launches it at a target. While the fireball burns though everything in it's path, Raven will often follow-up with smaller spells to catch an opponent off guard. This spell, while requiring a few moments to prepare, is capable of burning through most anything, and Raven treats it as his own personal finishing move, given how it's flashy nature resonates with his personality. Unison Raid - A magic Raven learned to use during the war against Sabriel Gulwick, combining his magic with that of Leo Vamiro. With this, Raven is able to meld his magic with that of another to produce some incredibly powerful attacks. Unfortunately, he and anyone he teams up with in this manner become completely drained of magic after attacking, forcing Raven to only use it as a last resort. People have developed several theories on why this happens, the most common of which is Raven's inexperience dealing with a magic of this calibre. *'Unison Raid: Solar Extinction' - An extremely powerful spell brought about by combining Raven's "6th Spell: Cthugha" and Leo's "Jupiter". By combining Raven's fire oriented magic with Leo's light oriented magic, the pair of them create a massive white ball of fire. The spell will then erupt into a massive column of fire that can vaporize rock. Because of their inexperience in handling such a powerful spell, nether of them are able to control the spells direction, making it extremely hazardous for anyone in the area. Incredible Magic Power - Having trained within Grimoire Heart, Raven has a large amount of magic to call on. This allows him to relentlessly attack without worrying about draining himself too fast, as well as seemingly attack without end. He has developed a method of calling back the flames he generates after making an attack, allows him to make multiple attacks without having to expend the magic to generate more fire. Another strategy is to launch a barrage of small attacks, relying on the intense flambes to inflict serious harm to his opponent, while keeping his magic consumption to a minimum. No Unarmed Training - Because of the nature of his magic, Raven has rarely had to learn to fight with his hands. He relies on the incredible power and range of his spells to keep people at bay, so he has never really needed to learn proper fighting techniques. While he does know the basics of fist fighting, and has been known to finish fights up close and personal, he will quickly resort back to using his fire if the fight should go south for him. This could put him at a disadvantage if he was ever unable to use his magic. Implanted Fire Lacrima - Adding to his already impressive magic reserves, Raven's Lacrima has also attributed to his quick grasp of his magic. It was implanted into him by Guild master Hades, in an attempt to create a powerful mage artificially. When Raven calls on a large amount of magic, the lacrima lights up. On the outside it makes his stomach appear to be glowing red hot, growing brighter the more intense the fight becomes. It boosts his already vast magic capacity, allowing him to generate his flames almost without end. Once, when measured on his magic power alone, Raven ranked among the average level for S-Class mages, in terms of magic power. His skill however, as well as his relieve lack of experience, knock his overall rank to that of a lower class S-Class, even an upper A-Class mage. Stats Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Blazing Soul Category:Fire Magic User Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mages Category:Males Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Human